Windmill operated pumps are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 699,829; 680,039; 1,001,176; 1,397,031; 1,439,316; 1,455,950; 1,523,295; 1,574,171; 2,628,564; 2,633,921; 3,846,042; and 3,952,723, but these prior art references do not disclose the structure of the invention of the applicant.